


Cabin in the woods

by xenia_che



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV Alternating, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Silly, Unnecessary references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenia_che/pseuds/xenia_che
Summary: Prompt 170: …. and there was only one bed





	Cabin in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this story was supposed to be something else. Anything else, actually, but what it turned out to be. But well.  
> I hope you'll still like it, my darlings!
> 
> And, of course, big cheers for amazing My_Trex_has_fleas, who read it and checked it, and told me to go ahead and post it ('cause I had more doubts then Smaug had gold). So yeah, cheers!

Fili is not good at talking. He is good at waiting and thinking things through, at observing and taking action. But talking, no, that was never on his list of achievements. Of course, Fili knows how words work, he is not an idiot. He even gave a speech a couple times (at graduation and later, when his boss basically threatened him with two months of desk work if he didn’t cooperate and speak at a conference).

It’s just...talking and bubbling, and mumbling, and chattering, it has always been Kili’s domain. Fili usually sits with his vape somewhere in the background and lets his brother entertain the crowd. Kili loves attention, Fili loves seeing his brother happy. Everybody wins.

So when Fili notices (being the observant one) that something is suddenly so very wrong with Kili, he does what he does best. He drags his brother to the pub, buys him one pint after another, nudges him affectionately, ruffles his unusually short hair and keeps their conversation light and breezy (because when Fili tries to talk about deep stuff, like _feelings_ or _problems_ , he sounds ridiculous even to his own ears and he never knows what to say when the other person actually decides to share what troubles them).

But apparently that is not the right course of action, because two weeks later Kili packs his backpack, grabs his phone, leaves a vague note for their mother and uncle Thorin, and, well, disappears into the night without any cues for Fili how to react.

And since Fili (let’s admit it) sucks at talking about important stuff (and Kili’s obviously decided for the first time in his life not to talk at all) even the fact that Kili didn’t turn off his phone or change his number, doesn’t help mend their relationship (or to have one at all).

_* * *_

So years go by with Fili waiting for something that he can’t even explain and Kili being away and doing God knows what. Until one day their very grumpy and not exactly beloved grandfather dies, leaving his small cabin (in the godforsaken forest miles away from any civilization) for his two ( _nasty and lame-brained_ ) grandsons (the very old Thrain was a bit out of it and didn’t pay any attention when Dis and Thorin told him about Kili running away from home and Fili not being on speaking terms with his brother).

And then Kili receives a phone call from their mother and has to suffer through that thing that she always does, when it sounds like she is crying and being sad and vulnerable, but actually she orders him around and makes him promise to catch the next plane and finally, finally come home.

Kili puts the phone down, collapses on his tiny bed in his tiny apartment in this tiny town and doesn’t really know what to do now. Because he loves his family, he really, really does. The problem is that he loves some of them a little _too much_ , and being in love with your _brother_ is not something you can give your mother as an excuse for not coming home for Christmas.

So Kili buys a ticket, packs his bags and tries to come up with any excuse other then the truth, but it doesn’t really matter what he makes up, because Dis simply doesn’t answer his calls and her voicemail is off and so is the landline, and Kili can’t just _not_ show without warning. Therefore he actually goes to the airport, boards the plane and hopes that maybe, against all odds, things will somehow work out (a plane crash seems like his best chance but Kili would take a snowstorm or an apocalypse at any moment).

He forgets that life is kind of a bitch.

_* * *_

Fili (as usual) plans to come home for Christmas but he has some work to do so he would have the whole week off after Christmas to spend with his family. Unfortunately, his mother doesn’t believe that he has a life outside of her wishes, so she calls him and uses every last thing from her arsenal (including feigning a heart attack and scolding him for not caring about his family at the same time) to make him come earlier than planned.

So Fili drops everything and drives to his family home just to stumble into the kitchen and bump into his long estranged brother, who is standing there with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands looking like a deer in the headlights and their mother sitting at the table and looking so smug that it takes all Fili’s will not to roll his eyes at her (he doesn’t really fancy a head slap two minutes after coming home).

“It’s nice to finally see you, Kili.” says Fili instead and grabs another mug to get himself some chocolate.

“Nice to see you too, Fili.” says Kili, not looking Fili in the eyes.

“Awww, boys! You are so sweet!” chants their mother, and really, they’ve known her for over two decades, they should’ve been prepared for what comes next.

But, of course, they aren’t.

_* * *_

What does it say about a person if they let their mother blackmail them into spending time in a small confined place with the one person they don’t want to spend any time with?

What does it say about a person if their mother has to blackmail them into spending any time with their own brother?

_* * *_

Kili can’t really say why he let their mother convince him to go to that stupid cabin in the woods (and now he can’t stop thinking about that slasher movie, thank you very much) with Fili two days before Christmas. It’s not like she actually has that many things on him, and besides, he is a grown up now and he could just jump on the plane, go back to his life and spend his Christmas eating frozen lasagna and watching crap TV. And not being stuck in a road trip movie with his brother who acts as if nothing happened.

Well, Fili is sort of right. Nothing _did_ happen.

And so they drive further and further from home and from any sort of civilization. The morning turns into midday and then comes the afternoon. The sky is clear, the snow is gleaming and the road is mostly empty.

“Shall we grab something to eat?” asks Fili pointing to the gas station.

“I’m not hungry.” stubbornly grumbles Kili, but gets out the car when Fili kills the engine.

Of course, Kili eventually eats two hot dogs and steals half of Fili’s fries.

Of course, Fili doesn’t mind and doesn’t even acknowledge it.

Kili hates him a little bit at the moment.

_* * *_

What do you do if you suck at talking about important stuff in everyday life, let alone special occasions like your long estranged brother being stuck with you in a car and snarling at you for whatever reasons?

What do you do if you want him to stop?

_* * *_

When Fili doesn’t know what to do with Kili, he pretends. Pretends that Kili is thirteen again, that he is that annoying boy, who hates every living thing and wants more than anything to be left alone and, at the same time, to be cuddled to suffocation. This Kili he knows what to do with.

Apparently Fili does a good job of being patient and supporting, asking about Kili’s new job, his friends and his plans for the future (back to college or, maybe, some professional courses and, _hey, it’s all cool_ ), because by the time they reach Thrain’s ( _their_ ) cabin, Kili actually regresses to his thirteen years old self, snarling, grumbling and being a sarcastic little shit that Fili doesn’t particularly like but at least knows how to handle.

And then there is the cabin.

_* * *_

Thrain Durin got himself a cabin from one of his army buddies because he was grumpy and not particularly beloved long before he turned into an old man, and therefore he wanted to have an opportunity to hide away from his wife and three young and very demanding children. Unfortunately for him, Thrain and his gorgeous wife didn’t exactly see eye to eye regarding the cabin, so after a few spontaneous night trips and a couple of very serious threats of arsenic, they’ve reached an agreement: Thrain would spend one week a month at his cabin but in return he would be stuck with baby duty for the remaining weekends and holidays. Yes, Mrs Durin was _that_ convincing.

And when Thorin, Frerin and Dis grew up a bit, they claimed the cabin as their playground (with boys bringing their dates for a romantic getaway and younger Dis throwing tantrums for not being allowed to do the same).

Eventually, Thrain realized that his dream of being far away from the world, going fishing, enjoying early mornings and bird singing, wasn’t going to turn reality any time soon. So he’d grumbled about it for a week straight and then bought himself a boat, where he lived until the day he died.

And now Fili and Kili find themselves standing in a very cozy (and the only one) room with a fireplace and a lot of handmade wooden furniture, the fridge humming in the background, and utterly, unbearably _alone_ in the middle of nowhere.

_* * *_

“I say, we sell this shithole and be done with it.” declares Kili, sprawling over an old creaky armchair and staring at the beamed ceiling.

“Are you out of your mind? We definitely should keep it!” raises his eyebrows Fili, kindling a fire, and adds softly. “I actually love it.”

“I hate it.” Kili makes a wry face and pops his gum.

That’s pretty much how the next two hours go (and even hot chocolate with a splash of brandy found in one of the cabinets doesn’t help the matter).

“Let’s head back.” finally sighs Fili, feeling utterly exhausted and frustrated at the same time.

“Oh, thank fuck!” exclaims Kili and jumps out the door, forgetting to put his jacket on.

Fili shakes his head and goes to put out the fire.

“Don’t bother.” Kili’s grumble stops him mid stride. “It’s freaking _The Day After Tomorrow_ out there. I suppose, you didn’t check the forecast before we left?”

Fili absently shakes his head and comes to the window to look outside. It might very well be the end of the world right now, because while they were examining their new property and bickering uselessly, it started snowing like hell. So now they are basically trapped in a tiny cabin in the woods (and now Fili is thinking about that movie too), which is snowbound up to its windows (and it’s still snowing).

And that’s how the weather comes into play.

_* * *_

They get drunk. Of course, they get drunk. What else are they supposed to do?

Kili nurses his drink and glares, and pouts, and rolls his eyes. And Fili makes sandwiches (and actually suspects that their mother has something to do with their current situation, because there is a whole fridge stuffed with food, and hey, who said she isn’t witch enough to set a snowstorm upon them?).

But, eventually, it all gets too much, especially when Kili treats his sandwich as if it killed his puppy, so Fili actually throws a glass at the wall, interrupting Kili’s muttering.

“Would you just fucking stop?” yells Fili, and well, he _never_ yells, so Kili startles and tries to shrink into the armchair. “What have I ever done to you to make you hate me so much, Kee?”

“Nothing.” mumbles Kili, averting his gaze and looking surprisingly guilty, and for some reasons it feels like a legitimate answer.

They finish their drinks in silence after that (well, Kili finishes his drink, Fili finishes the bottle, but it’s not as dramatic as it sounds, there are just two-three gulps left).

“We should get some sleep.” eventually says Fili quietly. “It’s been a long day.”

“We might have a problem with that.” winces Kili and sighs deeply, looking behind Fili’s shoulder.

And of course, there is only one bed.

As if it wasn’t bad enough.

_* * *_

It’s too hot under the covers, but Kili draws blankets under his chin. And then actually covers his head with them, so just the tip of his nose is somehow still visible. Fili barely stifles a chuckle at this familiar sight.

“Do you hate me, Fee?” suddenly asks Kili in this tiny voice that he used to bring forth when he was six and, being the equivalent of a baby giraffe, would constantly break something without actually meaning to do so.

“I could never hate you.” sighs Fili and moves closer, now lying basically nose to nose with his silly little brother. “Do _you_ hate _me_ , Kee?”

“No.” comes the muffled squeak a few moments later, the blanket pile stirs and then there is a pair of wide hazel eyes looking at Fili with something akin to terror.

“Then what’s going on? Why did you run away?” whispers Fili, moving even closer, and oh, wow, is Kili actually blushing?

“It’s a secret.” whispers Kili in return, and just like that they’re back in kindergarten sharing the knowledge who put a frog in Mary Lou’s pink backpack.

“Today was one hell of a memory roller coaster.” chuckles Fili and tucks a stray lock behind Kili’s ear. “Let’s not do that anymore. Just tell me, what’s wrong, and I’ll hug you and we will deal with it, together.”

Kili shudders, when Fili’s fingers touch his skin, and turns to look away.

“I think I’m in love with you.” chokes out Kili unexpectedly and then with a loud gasp hides under the blankets, not even his hair is visible anymore.

“Oh.” breaths out Fili, and yeah, wow, just like that everything suddenly makes all the sense.

And it’s not that Fili has never thought of it (of course, he did, he has eyes and ears, and even the memory of Kili once being a nasty teenager in baggy jeans and with the attitude of a gangster and a martyr at the same time couldn’t throw Fili off course). But, come on, they’re like, well, _brothers_.

And that’s what Fili wants to say. Has to say, actually. It’s a childish crush, it will go away. Right? _Right_?

But Fili doesn’t say it. Because, well, the thing is - he doesn’t _feel_ like it could go away. His _childish crush_ hasn’t gone anywhere, and, well, Fili has done everything in his power to ignore it (waiting it out and sleeping with random people were just two of many items on his list). That is, probably, the main reason why Fili doesn’t like to talk about major stuff, because he is way too aware of this constant feeling deep in his chest that always, always tries to make itself known.

So, instead of trying to discuss it and rationalize it (and God’s know what else equally useless) Fili just sits on the bed, pulls on the blankets and, once Kili is visible again, he covers his brother’s lips with his own.

“Fili!” squeaks Kili, and no, no more flashbacks to little Kili in red jumpers with stripy socks, Fili really should get over this whole _baby brother_ thing, because it’s another level of wrong to remember toothless smile of a young man whose boxers you’re trying to pull off.

“You’re the one who can never shut up, Kee.” murmurs Fili, putting his hand on Kili’s very interested cock and squeezing it. “Why the hell didn’t you _say_ something sooner?”

“Well…” begins Kili seriously, but then Fili licks into his mouth, turning any actual words into needy moans.

They don’t really try to talk after that, because there are so many other wonderful things one can do with their hands and mouths and tongues. So yeah, they don’t talk, but they communicate in the sweetest of manner, with lips and kisses, and moans, and groans, and, of course, curious greedy touches.

_* * *_

Next morning is cold and quiet, with the fire dying down sometime during the night and the snow covering the cabin up to its roof.

“Well.” starts Kili, once he is awake enough to speak.

Fili is sitting in the armchair wrapped in one of the blankets. His neck is littered with hickeys and his eyes are unusually dreamy. He turns to look at Kili, when he speaks, and Kili can’t actually form another word under his steady gaze.

The thing is, Kili is terrified. Of course, he is terrified, because, on one hand, he got everything he’s ever dreamed of and even a little bit more, but on the other - he had sex with his older brother. And, well, there are places where it is literally illegal.

“One more secret to share then, I guess.” chuckles Fili, answering to Kili’s silence. “We’ve always been good at it.”

“I’ve never told Mary Lou that it was you, who put the frog in her backpack.” smirks Kili, though his smirk is still wry and somewhat hesitant.

“Funny, I was just thinking about it yesterday.” huffs Fili and, after untangling his limbs, stands up and comes to the bed.

“You think mum knows?” whispers Kili, when Fili settles down next to him and wraps his arms around him.  
“Mum knows everything.” shrugs Fili. “She is _that_ cool. But nevertheless, let’s not, you know, _tell_ her.”

“Good idea.” nodes Killi and, after another moment of hesitation, nuzzles into Fili’s neck.

It’s still snowing outside, and Kili still doesn’t like this _shithole_ and Fili still thinks that their mother is somehow responsible, but for the first time in years and years they feel calm. They feel _good_ , even if a little worried about what the future may bring. But well, they do share so many secrets, so many memories (good _and_ bad), that one more doesn’t seem like too much. Especially, since this secret comes with hot kisses and the most delicious sex possible.


End file.
